Passive devices such as inductors, transformers, antennas, transmission lines, waveguides, or the like are commonly used in Radio Frequency (RF) applications. The passive devices may be embedded in System-on-Chip (SoC) applications. The performance of the passive devices, such as the Q factors, however, is low due to the Eddy currents generated in the nearby silicon substrates. The passive devices may also be formed on glass substrates, or in the fan-out structures of device dies when the device dies are packaged. The results, however, are still not satisfactory.